


Give Me That Rush

by nottheonlyone



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Mention, Law student Zayn, M/M, Rich Liam, Rimming, Sex Party, Sugar Baby Zayn, Sugar Daddy Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottheonlyone/pseuds/nottheonlyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Later. You’re staying tonight right, baby?”</p><p>He doesn’t want to even though he does. They’re not together. Not really. This isn’t what that is. But he’s selfish, so selfish, and he wants Liam more even if Liam doesn’t want him, doesn’t think Zayn can fit in his picture perfect life outside of the functions and dinners he dresses Zayn up for. Probably because he’s decent to look at, Zayn knows this. Knows he’s not bad looking. The side jobs he’s done modeling for art classes and the comments he’s gotten remind him enough.</p><p>“Of course,” Zayn says as he leans back into his seat. </p><p>He has to say yes, and Liam might think it’s because of their unspoken deal, but Zayn knows better. He tries to ignore the real reason he’s staying over though. Liam can think what he wants as long he’s not ending this with Zayn. As long he’s not leaving Zayn. Zayn doesn’t know what he’ll do when it comes to that. </p><p>It’s not even about the money anymore, never was.</p><p>AU where Zayn tries to tell Liam he wants to be more than his sugar baby. Always has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me That Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays/gifts).



> Thank you G for the beta. Other mistakes are mine. Title from Years & Years' "Desire." For the prompt: "i'd love a sugar baby!zayn and sugar daddy!liam au! not really looking for anything too specific, just rich, older liam spoiling zayn with gifts and trips (and sex lol) i'd rather not there be any feminization or ageplay with this, but daddy kink isn't discouraged haha"
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Also, thanks to the mods of the exchange. You guys are amazing.

“You’re gonna be okay?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Zayn...”

Zayn twists his neck to look at Harry whose halfway through their front door, a scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and his backpack on hanging off one shoulder. He looks flushed from the draft in their apartment since they decided it’d cost too much to just keep the heat on all the time, and his fingers are tapping the side of thigh repeatedly, so Zayn knows he’s nervous, probably more anxious than nervous, and it’s probably Zayn who has him feeling this way.

“Harry,” he exhales slowly as he allows a loose smile to grace his lips. “I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, but last time...”

Zayn shakes his head.

Last time he was stupid. Last time he didn’t understand. Last time he read Liam wrong. Last time he let his feelings get in the way.

“I was being stupid. I know this...this isn’t anything more than he wants it be. I had too many drinks. Got some thoughts in my head. Y’know? Thought, like, he might be hinting at wanting something _more_?”

Zayn’s blushing, and he curls his fingers until his nails dig into his palms to create crescent shape indents and pinch him, reminding him he’s here, he’s okay, this anxious feeling will pass. _It will, it will._

Harry is hesitating by the door, his bottom lip stuck between his teeth as he stares at Zayn, and the concern in his eyes makes Zayn’s stomach hurt. He doesn’t want Harry worrying over him. Doesn’t want anyone to worry over him. That’s why he stays hushed on most things, especially when his parents confront him, especially when Harry confronts him.

“Haz,” Zayn groans with another smile, this time bigger, this time faker. “I’m good! Promise! Just got the last of my homework for Contracts to finish up. I’ll be good then, promise.”

Harry still looks unconvinced, but he’s edging more towards the door “Yeah? Promise to get some sleep after that?”

Zayn opens his mouth to answer, but Harry beats him to it.

“You only slept, like, two hours last night, and it wasn’t much the day before either,” Harry pipes up. He tries to look threatening, his arms crossed over his chest, and it makes Zayn smile for real, just a tiny one despite the anxious feeling growing in his belly. 

“Harry—”

“I checked on you both days, y’know. And you were up working and before that you were gone out for so long. Tell Liam to keep your dates within normal time frames. How’re you supposed to survive law school and keep up with your not-boyfriend?”

Zayn laughs, and it’s hollow, but he hopes Harry doesn’t pick up on that. “I’ll tell him.”

 

“Tell him to make it official too.”

Zayn shuts his eyes, slips his hands beneath his thighs to sit on. “I will.” 

He won’t, but he tells Harry anyway.

Harry eyes him before nodding his head slowly. “Alright. I’m headed to class then. There’s some pasta in the fridge. Eat it. I think I have a shift at Terry’s today, but I’ll text you and let you know. Stop by with the guys if I do, okay?”

He looks hopeful with his smile too large and his eyes too bright, so Zayn nods. He has something with Liam tonight, but he doesn’t want to break Harry’s heart. It’s been so long since they hung out, because his life with Liam is something entirely separate from his life with his friends and family, and he wishes, he does, for them to merge somehow. But, he knows that’s impossible. Not with what Liam is to him and he is to Liam. Not with his feelings getting in the way and his inability to read Liam’s emotions properly because the older man doesn’t let on too much. Hushes Zayn with promises of anything he wants between conversations about the past and the future that make Zayn think this could be something more. 

If only, if only.

“Of course. Don’t forget your Metrocard,” Zayn adds and nods his head to the counter behind Harry where he always forgets his card and ends up buying a new one.

Harry turns around and grabs it. “Thank you, babe!”

Zayn smiles and mumbles a, “See you later.” Then Harry is out the door with a few kisses blown Zayn’s way, and Zayn is back to pretending he’s doing work for Contracts but is really busy trying to figure out how his life ended up this way.

***

Zayn’s eyes flick to the suit on his bed, the black Armani one with the silk lapels because it’s Liam’s favorite. He knows because he remembers the way his eyes lit up when they went for the fitting and the promises of him fucking Zayn later when they get home had him fidgeting in his seat the entire ride home.

When he looks in the mirror he finds his hair is set as best as he can get it, nice and soft, and if Liam says something about the silver he has going in his hair because Niall and him got too high the other night and decided to dye it then he’ll deal with it later.

He’s ready and waiting when he gets the text from Liam that he’s here, and he grabs his wallet even though he knows he won’t need it, but it has a note from his mom tucked in there, one that says she loves him and is proud of him and came stapled to a care package the first day of undergrad. It keeps him grounded.

Zayn checks one more time in the mirror, flicks imaginary dust off his shoulders, tugs at the silver hoop in his ear then the one in his nose, smiles, large, fake, teeth and all. Perfect, he thinks. He needs to look happy. Needs to look perfect. Especially when everyone will be staring at him. Especially when he’ll be by Liam’s side.

He makes sure to lock the door and turn the heat up for when Harry returns home tonight before tugging his coat closer, the one Liam got him two weeks ago because he thought Zayn needed a new coat despite the five he bought for him last winter. It’s YSL and probably costs Harry and Zayn’s rent times three, and it makes him want to puke just thinking about it, but he shrugs it on anyway. Makes sure it looks pristine resting on his shoulders before he’s locking the front door and making his way outside via the stairs instead of the too slow elevator.

There is a familiar black BMW waiting outside his apartment building with a familiar driver waiting to open the door and a familiar man waiting in the backseat for him.

“Hello Mr. Zayn.”

“Hey Charles,” Zayn greets the man with a smile before ducking into the car.

He’s met with a blast of heat to his face and the heavy scent of the same Gucci perfume he’s wearing only stronger than the two spritz he’s inclined to. There is a hand immediately covering the span of his thigh once the door is firmly shut and Zayn closes his eyes and breathes in, taking in the nice weight of the hand on him, taking in the heat passing through his pants from Liam’s palm, and then willing himself to suppress the large grin wanting to make its way to his lips for a shy smile when Liam’s lips meet his jaw.

“Hey, baby.”

Zayn tilts his face when Liam’s lips come down for a second time to graze the corner of his mouth, the small kiss wet and hot from his lips and open mouth, but Zayn leans into it, grins when he feels Liam shift against his thigh to be closer. Liam grabs Zayn’s chin and brings him forward for a real kiss, open mouth and hot, teeth clashing with a hint of something more, something Zayn’s itching for. He wants to skip the dinner or whatever Liam asked him to accompany to. Wants Liam to take him back to his place and create new marks and bruises shaped like his fingers on his skin. Wants Liam to take him apart and put him slowly back together. In his bed. In his shower. On his balcony like that one time Liam looked too good not to kiss the morning after and it led to Zayn being extremely thankful Liam’s balcony was private.

Zayn kisses back hard, urging Liam to silently skip dinner tonight and take him home instead, but Liam only keeps up with him, makes a final sweep of Zayn’s mouth with his tongue before pulling back and nipping Zayn’s bottom lip.

“Later. You’re staying tonight right, baby?”

He doesn’t want to even though he does. They’re not together. Not really. This isn’t what that is. But he’s selfish, so selfish, and he wants Liam more even if Liam doesn’t want him, doesn’t think Zayn can fit in his picture perfect life outside of the functions and dinners he dresses Zayn up for. Probably because he’s decent to look at, Zayn knows this. Knows he’s not bad looking. The side jobs he’s done modeling for art classes and the comments he’s gotten remind him enough.

“Of course,” Zayn says as he leans back into his seat. 

He has to say yes, and Liam might think it’s because of their unspoken deal, but Zayn knows better. He tries to ignore the real reason he’s staying over though. Liam can think what he wants as long he’s not ending this with Zayn. As long he’s not leaving Zayn. Zayn doesn’t know what he’ll do when it comes to that. 

It’s not even about the money anymore, never was.

***

Zayn met Liam at a party.

A sex party.

It had been Harry’s idea after he got an invitation from a woman he’d been hooking up with that was twice his age. He mentioned it one night when they were both flying high from the three bowls Zayn had packed for them after an especially stressful week. He would normally object to wasting money on drugs, especially if you’re a struggling student, but his dealer and have him a deal. All Zayn has to do for his weekly G is a load of Louis’s laundry because they’re fortunate to have a laundry room in their building and Louis’ too lazy to rent a set for his apartment.

They’d been sitting on Zayn’s bed, legs tangled together and munching on Harry’s last stash of Cheetos he kept specifically for his munchies when he sat up too quickly and turned to Zayn with a wide grin, eyes struggling to widen under the droop they were set in.

“Let’s go out tonight,” he said with a smack to Zayn’s stomach, because when he got excited Harry liked to playfully smack his friends as he spoke.

“I’m too poor, Haz,” Zayn mumbled and tried to turn over but Harry whined and wrapped his arms and legs around Zayn from behind, tucking his face right next to Zayn so he couldn’t ignore him.

“Zayn! C’mon. I don’t want to stay in here all day. I’m bored, and we always stay inside. Let’s go out!”

Zayn groaned and tried to buck Harry off but his best friend stayed holding on tight, and finally Zayn grumbled and gave up, loosening his body and allowing himself to sink into Harry’s hold.

“I can barely afford rent,” he mumbles, because it’s true. He’s always cutting corners to get his bills paid.

“What if I said the booze’ll be free?”

“Free booze? Why’re you talking shit, Haz?” No one their age held parties with free booze. It was always BYOB even if all you could afford was the shitty domestic or the cheapest bottle of merlot from the Duane Reed next to their building in Harry and Zayn’s case.

Harry’s grin grew wider. “But it is free, Z. And it’s not a college party. Free booze. Chance to get laid,” he adds with a wink. 

“What’s the catch?” Zayn asked.

Harry shrugs. “No catch. Dress up according to the theme. Don’t talk about anything that happens inside outside of the party.”

“Harry...” Zayn’s not stupid, and he knows this isn’t the usual studio party they’re accustomed to.

“Caroline invited me a sex party, and I said no at first, but c’mon! It’ll be perfect. We’re bored. There’s free booze there. If you want to hook up you can. Where’s the flaw?”

Zayn sits up and shoves Harry off of him. “Where’s the flaw? I’m not going to an orgy and having sex with a bunch of strangers.”

Harry rolls his eyes and grabs Zayn’s wrist because he knows it calms him down when he feels a weight wrapped around his pulse, warm and secure.

“It’s not an orgy. You don’t have to have sex if you don’t want to. Nobody is going to force you to. You can watch or just go and get drunk then leave. No one is making you do anything.”

Zayn shifted. He didn’t know what to say. He’d always been proud of himself for being open, but he didn’t know how it’d have gone. Didn’t want anything awkward to happen. Didn’t want to get himself in any uncomfortable situations.

Harry knew him well enough though. He’d hope so after spending a decade together being neighbors then roommates, the very best of friends. He brushed his hand down Zayn’s arm and tugs gently with a small smile.

“We don’t have to go, Z,” he said and cuddled in himself into Zayn’s side, throwing one leg over both of Zayn’s. “I think there’s an SVU marathon on right now. We can do that and order in Chinese.”

Zayn huffed out a laugh and tangles his fingers into Harry’s hair. “There’s always an SVU marathon on.”

Harry laughed, breath warm against Zayn’s neck. “True, but ‘s your favorite. Don’t know how. Stabler yelling at everyone and everything gets tedious.”

Zayn scoffed and tugged on one of Harry’s curls. “We both know I only watch it for Huang.”

Harry pinched his side and giggles before closing his eyes and tugging Zayn closer, his tell before he falls asleep.

Zayn looked down at his best friend, the one who followed him to NYC for school, the one who covers Zayn’s half of the rent if it really comes down to it despite Zayn’s protests with the claim that his father, more specifically his money, is good for something after not spending anytime with Harry after the divorce. It’s not that he objected going to the party. He was nervous because it was something he’d never experienced, and he’d worked so hard in school the past three years and just finished up most of his law school applications. He didn’t want anything to go wrong, and he was just projecting his own anxieties on something irrelevant.

He did want to have fun and go out, and if Harry promised him he wouldn’t be pressured to do anything he didn’t want to then he’d be fine.

“Let’s go.”

“Hmm?”

He flicked Harry’s nose and earned a small whine then a glare when Harry opened his eyes. Zayn grinned and flicked his nose again.

“Your party. Let’s go.”

Harry sat up, half on the bed and half sprawled on top of Zayn. “Really?”

Zayn shrugged. “Yeah. Why not? Free booze?”

Harry laughed and smacked a kiss on Zayn’s lips. “Free booze!” Also sex, but neither mentioned that.

“So, what’s the theme?”

Masquerade.

He was thankful he had a mask stashed in his closet from when Doniya had a masquerade themed party for her 21st. It was simple, just a satin mask that covered his eyes, but it looked good with the leather jacket he paired with his usual skinny jeans and a scoop necked sweater he was sure is Harry’s but has a permanent home in his closet. He ran a hand through his hair, the sides shaved off and the top falling over on one side before he deemed himself ready and met Harry in the living room who was looking more formal in a suit and button down, but Zayn could care less. He was thankful they were wearing masks. It comforted him in a sense.

“Ready?”

“Do you need to, like, pick up condoms?” Zayn mumbled as he took the shot Harry handed him for “good luck and hopefully a good fuck.”

Harry shook his head. “Nah. They have stuff there.”

Zayn raised an eyebrow, but Harry grinned and winked.

The party was being hosted in a upscale, boutique hotel in downtown, so they had caught the train then walked the few blocks they needed to before Harry passed his invitation to the security guarding the entrance to the penthouse. They were given wristbands, a general overlay of the rules, then being led inside by a woman dressed in red silk slip with a gold, feathered mask.

They had immediately grabbed flutes of champagne, ate a canapé or two, and made their way around the penthouse, wandering in and out of rooms, a blush on Zayn’s cheeks whenever he came across a couple or group in one of the bedroom and on a chaise when they had walked into another lounge. Harry looked in his element, smirk planted on his lips as he led Zayn around. They had been asked by more than a few people if they were together, if they were willing to join them, if Harry would mind if Zayn could join their threesome to which Zayn shyly smiled and declined politely to no one’s offense.

Harry left him when he spotted Caroline, and with the promise of seeing him later and to contact him for whatever reason, he walked away with a kiss goodbye on Zayn’s cheek.

Zayn was feeling better now than he had been back at the apartment. It helped Harry and him smoked a blunt before they stepped inside, and the flutes of champagne he’d been downing also gave him the ease he’d been craving. Maybe he’d been carrying over the stress from the past few weeks into the weekend. Maybe he was just stressed and exhausted like any other college kid. All he knew was he needed a night out, and maybe he might not have sex, and maybe it was a tad awkward for him right now to watch, but he could see himself fitting in here give the chance. He liked it. Could feel himself getting turned on, especially with the looks being sent his way and the cordial manner of it all unlike what he had perceived it to be. 

There had been a few people that had approached him and talked to him, asked if they could touch him, which he declined, and he was on the verge of making an escape, feeling better with all the free alcohol the party had provided when a man approached him.

“Do you think I could borrow your lighter?”

Zayn looked up from where he had been flicking his lighter on and off to see a broad shouldered man in a mask that covered half his face staring at him, a light smile on his lips and a unlit cigarette perched between his fingers.

He was beautiful. Clearly older, but still beautiful since the mask covered basically nothing. His smile grew when he saw Zayn’s face, the corners of his eyes crinkling and making his crow’s feet that more apparent, but Zayn didn’t mind, found it attractive, endearing to be honest.

“Yeah. Of course,” he said and handed it over. It was the cheap, plastic kind he grabbed at checkout when he’d been running late to class but needed to fit in a smoke. The kind he could afford if he was being honest.

The man thanked him and placed the cigarette between his lips and leaned forward, cupping his hands around the flame and hollowing out his cheeks for the first drag. It made Zayn’s toes clench in his shoes, and his fingers twitched in his pocket. He hadn’t been planning on having sex, but he thought maybe he wouldn’t mind it if the man asked him. He wouldn’t mind at all.

“I can’t believe I forgot mine,” the man laughed as he handed Zayn his lighter back. “Always need an extra cigarette or two when I’m around these people.”

Zayn laughed and let his fingers graze the man’s before he tucked the lighter back in his pocket. “You come to these often?”

The man blew out smoke, away from Zayn’s face and shrugged. “Not really. Second time to be honest. Only came because my friend’s hosting it. Thought it could be fun. Maybe meet someone new.” He looked Zayn up and down and his smile deepened, something more serious, something more lustful, and Zayn mimicked it, a smirk appearing on his own lips as the man took a step closer.

“Oh? And, have you? Met someone new that is?” Zayn asked, cringing internally at his own line.

The man smirked and nodded, flicking ash off to the side with little care it landed on the carpet. “I have.”

Zayn licked his lips, his eyes catching the man’s own eyes following the movement of his tongue. “Did you two have fun then?”

The man killed his cigarette behind him in a flute of champagne and stepped even closer, the toe of his shiny oxfords touching Zayn’s scuffed chelsea boots.

“Not yet.”

Zayn had spent two hours talking to Liam who introduced himself with a proper handshake, shocking Zayn who returned it with a laugh. It took him two hours, another flute of champagne, and once around the penthouse with Liam until he was asked the question he’d been waiting for.

“Can I touch you?”

Liam had whispered it when they stumbled across a bedroom, the door open for people to come in and watch if they please but the bed empty. He had touched Zayn’s wrist as they walked around the room, commenting on things here and there, when Liam had stopped Zayn near the bed and leaned forward, whispering if he could touch him in the dim lighting of the room with the sound of people going at it in the room next door.

“Yes,” Zayn had answered with a nod, and then Liam nodded and took a step forward, his thumbs brushing Zayn’s wrists before he grasped Zayn’s face between his palms and leaned forward to take off Zayn’s mask.

“Wait.”

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked, his thumbs rubbing the tops of Zayn’s cheeks.

Zayn blushed and ducked his head. “Keep the masks on.”

Liam nodded with a smile and leaned forward, brushing his lips against the bridge of Zayn’s nose before nosing his way down to his jaw, pecking it lightly there.

“Of course, baby.”

Zayn felt his stomach swoop in want at the pet name, and he lifted his face until his lips were meeting Liam’s in a kiss. It was warm and gentle, unlike what he was expecting, and once again Liam had surprised him, the first being how honest and amazing their conversation being.

“Can I touch you?” Liam asked again, the words whispered into Zayn’s mouth as his fingers trailed down Zayn’s neck and fingered his collar.

“Yes.”

Liam pushed Zayn’s jacket off his shoulders and placed it on the edge of the bed before reaching for his own suit jacket. Zayn helped him, their lips meeting for another kiss, this one deeper, this one wetter, this one with the message of _moremoremore_ in it.

Liam’s suit jacket ended up on top of Zayn’s leather jacket and then Zayn’s jeans and boxers followed, his boots left on the floor as Liam gently pushed him back onto the bed and began to unbutton his shirt as he followed, one hand on the bed as he hovered over Zayn between his legs.

“You’re gorgeous,” Liam said once his shirt was unbuttoned and off. 

Zayn blushed and ran a hand through his hair. “So are you.”

Liam laughed and leaned forward to nip at Zayn’s stomach before trailing a hand over Zayn’s hip.

“Hopefully you don’t think I’m some creepy old man,” he murmured into Zayn’s skin.

Zayn giggled and ran a hand down Liam’s face. “You’re not that old.”

“I’m 42.”

“40 is the new 20.”

“You’re being too kind,” Liam laughed before his eyes turned more serious and he hovered over Zayn. “No real reason to be with me especially when you look like you. Especially in just your sweater and mask. Fucking hell.”

Zayn bit his lip and looked down Liam’s body which was in fantastic shape before looking up at Liam. “I can think of a reason or two.”

Liam stared down at him for a few second before nodding his head slowly and leaning forward to kiss Zayn, his fingers reaching for Zayn’s sweater.

“What’s your rule?” Liam asked once both of their clothes were off and he was mouthing at Zayn’s neck with intentions to make a mark. Zayn was so out of it with want for more that he just groaned and kept Liam’s face pressed against his skin.

“Zayn,” Liam said with a firmer tone as he leaned back. “What’s your rule?”

“Rule?” Zayn asked confused.

Liam cocked his head. “What’s your limit? What do you not want to do? Or do want to do? Anything I need to know?”

Zayn blushed, feeling inexperienced despite having lost his virginity years ago and being sexually active since. 

“Um, nothing too rough? I don’t know if I want it all the way tonight,” he mumbled feeling embarrassed. 

Liam just smiled and leaned down, kissing him gently as he pried his legs apart and then moved down, leaving wet kisses down Zayn’s chest and stomach until his breath ghosted over Zayn’s hard cock.

“Please,” Zayn whined, his fingers digging into the sheets. Liam nodded, looking up at him for a few seconds before he lowered his mouth onto Zayn, keeping their eyes connected until Zayn shut his in a loud moan.

He could feel Liam everywhere, his toes, his fingertips, the heat at the back of his neck as he rolled his hips repeatedly and then moaned again when Liam’s hand came down to firmly hold Zayn’s hips down, his fingers digging into Zayn’s skin. He could feel the velvet heat of Liam’s mouth around him, his tongue flicking the head when he pulled back some before going down once more as far as he could. 

“Don’t stop, please,” Zayn breathed as he opened his eyes, and Liam looked up at him, his eyes twinkling with pride and lust behind his mask. But, he did exactly the opposite and did pull back, his mouth leaving Zayn’s with a loud, wet noise and a trail of spit that Liam wiped away with the back of his hand.

Zayn groaned and shut his eyes, one arm reaching up to cover his face. “Why did you stop?” he panted out in frustration.

“I didn’t want you to come yet,” Liam replied, his voice wrecked. “Not yet.”

“Why?” Zayn whined as he clenched and unclenched his fingers. 

“Turn around,” Liam said and then began turning over Zayn’s hips until Zayn was on his stomach, cheek pressed against the sheets, ass in the air. He felt a cold draft against his bare skin and flinched.

“I got you,” Liam murmured. He was closer now, his mouth near the nape of Zayn’s neck. 

Liam left wet, open mouthed kisses down the knobs of Zayn’s spine until his breath was hitting Zayn’s ass. A deep blush crawled up down his skin when Liam parted his cheeks and placed a kiss on his rim.

“Is this okay?” he asked, his voice huskier.

Zayn nodded. It was perfect. So perfect, and he rasps out, “Yeah.

Liam’s started flicking his tongue against Zayn again, and Zayn gasped and pushed his hips back which earned him a chuckle from Liam before one of his hand came down to hold his hip. Liam continued to lick him, nipping here and there and grazing his teeth against Zayn’s rim, and Zayn swore he was going to embarrass himself and come too early.

“Yeah, yeah, just like that,” he said when Liam starts fingering him before slowly pushing the tip of one finger in. “Fuck.”

“So eager.” Liam’s voice is rougher now and muffled against Zayn’s skin, but it makes Zayn curl his fingers and dig his nails into his palms as he chokes out another moan. “You almost there?”

Zayn felt that familiar sensation in the pit of his stomach, the buildup that was both desired and made him anxious. It wasn’t building up fast enough though, even with Liam’s beard catching against his skin and making him gasp as his tongue and finger got more forceful. He reached for his cock beneath him and got a hand on himself and began tugging.

It hadn’t taken much after that, and he had grown louder, exceptionally loud, but he was lost in the moment, especially when he finally came with a loud groan across his chest with Liam’s face against his ass.

“Fuck,” he groaned when Liam continued to lick him, his tongue more gentler now. 

When Liam finally pulled away, his fingernail catching when he pulled out and making Zayn gasp, he turned Zayn around and grinned down at him. His face was red, his hair not as neat, and his mask was slightly askew, but fuck, he looked so good. He looked perfect, and Zayn reached for him and pulled him down for a kiss that was mostly tongue before he pulled away and began pecking his jaw.

“You good?” Liam whispered when they pulled away, his forehead crinkled in concern, and Zayn’s heart jumped at that. He felt fond looking at Liam, and he knew that was wrong. He was sure you weren’t supposed to feel fond looking at the near stranger you just hooked up with.

“I’m great,” Zayn laughed, and when Liam grinned at his response and his eyes crinkled, the crow’s feet at the corners of his eyes becoming more apparent, Zayn felt a swoop in his belly and knew he was fucked.

Liam wiped his stomach with some tissues that were sitting on the nightstand before helping Zayn up. He tugged his sweater back on before he turned around, saw Liam sitting at the edge of the bed watching him, and slid to his knees in front of him.

He felt a hand in his hair and fingers brushing his the back of his neck as he ran his nose against the Liam’s thigh up to the bulge against the inseam.

“You’re so pretty, Zayn,” Liam whispered above him, and he blushed and leaned into his touch as he began unbuckling his belt.

Liam helped him remove his belt then flicked open the button of his trousers and pulled the zipper down, getting out his leaking cock out for Zayn and holding the base as Zayn shuffled closer, his knees beginning to sting.

“Can I touch _you_?” Zayn mimicked and earned a laugh from Liam before he rasped out a yes and began feeding his cock to Zayn.

He stifled a moan as his lips fit over the head and he hesitantly licked the slit, his knees buckling as Liam tightened his grip on his jaw when he did so. He choked for a moment when Liam starts rocking his hips, small thrusts, but still unexpected, but Zayn welcomed it, holds still and hollows his cheeks. He almost grins when Liam moans.

The door creaked open, and Zayn’s eyes widened as he heard footsteps approach them. He stopped, but Liam continued to thrust albeit slower, gentler now.

“Can we touch?”

Zayn shut his eyes tight.

Liam hummed, his hips still, and he ran his fingers across Zayn’s jaw up to his cheek, stroking where his bulged.

“No, we’re okay,” Liam responds after Zayn opens his eyes and slowly shakes his head. “Do you mind leaving?”

“Of course,” the person answered a moment later. 

“You okay?” Liam asked pulling out of Zayn’s mouth. Zayn licked his lips and nodded as he didn’t trust his voice to not be wrecked.

Zayn smiled when Liam grinned and stroked his cheekbone. He reached for Liam’s cock and guided it back into his mouth. Liam grunted and began to thrust again. 

“You’re doing amazing,” Liam panted, his grip still tight on his jaw, the other hand holding the back of Zayn’s head. He digs his nail into Zayn’s scalp, and Zayn shuts his eyes, his jaw going slack as he feels his cock twitch.

“Fuck,” Liam pants when Zayn’s throat flutters around him. “I’m close, babe.”

Zayn felt his grip loosen then his hand fall onto Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn pulled back and licked the tip, his hand pumping the base and then slipping down to Liam’s balls. Liam came a moment later with a stutter and a choked gasp, and Zayn kept his mouth open, swallowing it all and then licking the rest that ended up on his hand.

“Oh,” Liam gasped as he ran a hand up Zayn’s face. Zayn smiled and leaned into Liam’s touch.

It was strange. Very strange. Zayn didn’t know how he felt. He had never done anything like this before. Sure, there had been sex with strangers, one night stands or two night stands if they had decided to make a weekend of it, but it never felt like this. Didn’t feel this connected with the other person, didn’t feel so natural to lean into their touch, to kiss their palm, to feel like he belonged here with them.

“You okay?” Liam asked as he pulls him up into his lap. He placed a soft kiss on Zayn’s lips, his tongue sweeping in for a second, and Zayn blushes at the thought of Liam tasting himself. Then Liam’s nosing Zayn’s jaw and pulling way. 

“Yeah. I’m great,” Zayn says and smiles.

Liam nodded, a hint of a smile that turns serious as he stood Zayn and himself up. He dressed both of them, Zayn first, then him, and fixed Zayn’s leather jacket over his shoulder before wrapping an arm around his waist and leading him out through the open door.

Zayn blushed at the thought of people walking by and watching them, but then he looked Liam. Handsome, older, intelligent Liam with his well-kept scruff, his tailored suit, and his friendly but firm smile, the one that made Zayn clench his toes. 

Liam’s grip on him is strong and keeps him anchored to his side as he leads Zayn out the room and back to the main lounge where most people have grouped off to have their own fun in random spots around the room. He spotted Harry with someone that he knew wasn’t Caroline, and Harry caught his eyes, nodding at Zayn then Liam then rose his eyebrows in question as he continued to unzip the woman’s dress. Zayn nodded in turn and leaned into Liam’s side who tucked him closer as they headed towards the front.

They made their way down to the lobby of the hotel, Liam’s hand rubbing Zayn’s hips while he texted on his phone. Zayn wasn’t exactly sure where they were going, if he was going to be dismissed as soon as Liam’s car pulled up or if he was being invited back to Liam’s. He bit lip, resisted sliding his hands into his pockets out of anxiety. But, what if Liam did leave him out without even a goodbye, didn’t spare a second glance. Did he not feel what Zayn did? Did he not see the connection? The chemistry? Did he not want _more_?

He was about to cut into his palms with how hard he’s clenching his fingers when they reached the outside valet and a black BMW pulled up. Zayn tapped his foot, shifting from side to side, as the driver greeted Liam and nodded before opening the door.

“C’mon,” Liam whispered in his ear, his beard tickling Zayn’s cheek and causing him to shiver. He felt Liam press his palm into his back, so he took a deep breath and slid into the car.

The air was thick and warm when he slid into the backseat, and when Liam settled down beside him, he felt even warmer. Liam’s hand on his thigh was heavy in a nice way, a reminder of him there.

“My place okay?” Liam asked a few minutes into the ride. Zayn had been watching traffic pass them by, the streets a bit more unfamiliar than the ones he’s used to. But, Liam’s question pulled him back in, and he shifted in his seat, pressed his side closer to Liam’s and nodded.

“Yes,” Zayn answered and looked over and smiled. “Whatever you want.”

Liam watched him and tilted his head. “I feel like I’m being pranked,” he said. “Why would someone like you be interested in me?”

Zayn raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Someone like me?”

Liam shrugged. “Beautiful. Young. More interesting.”

Zayn laughed. “I doubt I’m anymore interesting than you.”

“But you are. I want to know everything about you.”

Zayn blushed and ducked his head as he placed his own head on top of Liam’s. “You can. If you wish to.”

“I don’t know. I feel like you have more to offer than me”

Zayn’s smirk grew. “But you do have things to offer.” He looked Liam up and down with newfound confidence and grinned. “Lots to offer.”

Liam eyed him again. More serious. More deliberate. And Zayn hoped he didn’t say the wrong thing. He knew he wasn’t a good flirt, but he couldn’t be that bad, especially having already spent some intimate time together. He clenched his fingers again.

“I guess we can think of something,” Liam said finally and pulled on Zayn’s thigh until it overlapped his own. “If you were interested that is.”

Zayn grinned and leaned forward, eyes hooded and fingers dug into the lapels of Liam’s suit jacket. 

“I’m interested. Very interested.”

The first check came three days later after Zayn had spent a whole weekend in Liam’s bed getting to know him in more ways than one. He was shocked, extremely shocked, then he was angry, frustratingly angry. The note attached told him he could ask for more if he wanted, and if he could send his measurements or call him when he was free, they could go pick up a few things. 

What made Liam think he was asking for money? What made him think he needed to new things? Did he say the wrong thing? Did he come off as materialistic or greedy? Did he not seem genuinely interested in Liam? It stung to think Liam thought of him as someone that wanted to use him, and he began to think Liam maybe was the one not interested in Zayn in the way Zayn was interested in him.

He had considered burning the check, maybe cashing it and then going to Liam’s to throw it back in his face, but he didn’t. He kept it on his desk for a few days, glanced at it whenever he passed it, and ignored Liam’s calls and texts despite promising him he’d pick up or respond every time right after kissing him goodbye in the car when he was dropped off in front of his apartment building.

It took him a solid week of ignoring texts and calls until Liam pulled up in his black BMW outside the building Zayn’s senior seminar was in. He was wearing a long, navy trench coat with a Burberry scarf wrapped around his neck, his initials monogrammed on one end, and when he spotted Zayn, he flashed a hesitant smile and waved.

He had planned on leaving him waiting, but a part of him, the part that was insanely attracted to Liam on all levels, convinced him to approach him. Harry’s hisses helped as well as he steered Zayn towards Liam before waving and walking off. Zayn didn’t tell him the entire story, just that he was avoiding Liam, so he couldn’t blame Harry for leaving him alone in front of Liam.

“Zayn,” Liam greeted. “How are you?”

_Not well. Pretty shitty, and it’s all your fault._

“Fine,” Zayn said instead.

Liam’s smile dropped, and Zayn wanted to apologize, smile a little, just to see him smiling again, but he didn’t. He wanted to be with Liam, but he also wanted Liam to explain himself.

“Can we talk?” Liam asked and motioned to his car, and Zayn sighed before nodding and sliding in.

This time they didn’t touch even he could tell Liam wanted to and knew he himself really wanted to. He sat on one end and waited for the car to start before he spoke.

“I thought you wanted me,” Zayn said as he picked at the loose thread hanging from his jeans. “Was I wrong? Do you think I’m, like, a prostitute or something?”

“What?” Liam gasped as he slid his hand over Zayn’s. “No, not at all.”

“Why the check then? 

“Because I thought you could buy that laptop you wanted, use it for next semester’s books, do whatever you want with it,” Liam responded.

“What the fuck, Liam?” Zayn hissed as he tried to pull away. “I’m not a charity case!”

“I know!” Liam quickly said. “I know that, Zayn. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“Then why the fuck would you mail me a check? What were you trying to do?  
Liam groaned and a hand through his hair before angling his body towards Zayn. He tugs on his knee and sighs. “I was just trying to help, Zayn. We had such a nice time last weekend. You told me so much, including how frustrated you were with tuition and rent, and I was just trying to help.”

“So you thought you’d throw your money in my face, Liam?” Zayn asked.

“I wasn’t trying to throw my money in your face, Zayn. I just wanted to help. It’s like it would put a dent in my account if you cashed the check,” Liam said, and he moved closer until his nose touched Zayn’s cheek and his breath hit Zayn’s jaw, making him shiver. “I just want to take care of you, baby.”

“I don’t need you help, Liam,” Zayn responded despite leaning into Liam until Liam’s lips rested against his jaw. “I have a job. I know how to cut corners.”

“I know, baby. I just want to help though,” Liam said as his hand moved further up Zayn’s thigh. “I have more than enough. I want to spoil you.”

“I don’t need to be spoiled.”

“I know. But I want to spoil you because I know you don’t need to be,” Liam said as his mouth started to make its way down Zayn’s neck which earned him a small groan from Zayn. “I want this to be fun and easy. I enjoy your company.”

And because Zayn was overwhelmed and Liam made a point and murmured sorries into his skin, he forgave him and pulled him in for a kiss until it slipped his mind that a hefty check rested on his desk.

He forgot until he was accepted into Fordham’s law school and told he couldn’t have a job the first year because the program was strict on student’s keeping focused on school and maintaining a high GPA. He forgot until he had to quit his job and was about to breakdown because he had no idea how he was supposed to pay rent in fucking Manhattan with no job, even if his apartment was tiny and cramped. He forgot until he felt guilty for Harry shrugging his shoulders and telling him he could cover rent. Up until then Liam and him been doing fine. Zayn admitted it was nice when Liam took him places he wouldn’t have normally gone because he lacked the funds to do so, and he did enjoy how Liam paid attention to what Zayn liked and bought him those things, but their relationship was undefined. He didn’t know where they stood, if they were just fucking and enjoying each other, if Liam was just looking for a pretty face to drag to dinner and events, if Liam actually wanted to be in a relationship with him as much as he wanted to be in one with Liam. They fought over things he bought, when he went overboard and flew them to London the weekend before Christmas because he saw a battered but loved copy of Dicken’s _A Christmas Carol_ in Zayn’s bag and got him to admit it was his favorite short story because his mother read him the story every holiday. Or when he gifted him a hefty check, bigger than the first, on his birthday and Zayn yelled at him and didn’t speak to him for three days before he gave up and accepted his apologies and hid the other check with the first.

Zayn wanted to cry and smack himself when he walked into the bank and finally cashed the checks after mentally arguing with himself for days and coming to realization there was no way he could continue to live in Manhattan and fulfill his dream of being a lawyer if he didn’t. He didn’t want Liam to think he was just using him even if their relationship wasn’t normal, even if they did really call on each other when they needed to. Didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy Liam’s company any less. Didn’t mean he was so scared to tell Liam he wanted more, to tell him he was in love with him, had fallen hard after almost a year together. That Liam was this brilliant man, and Zayn didn’t care if he was rich, didn’t care he was older, had been married once before which wavered him from being in a relationship. He wanted to yell “what was this then?” What were Zayn and him if not in a relationship albeit an unconventional one? 

But, he didn’t. Zayn kept his mouth shut, cashed the checks, paid his rent, and went on with his relationship with Liam while he struggled through the heavy workload of a first year law student. He had tried to tell Liam once or twice, but Liam didn’t answer him, shrugged when asked if he would ever consider marriage again before smiling at Zayn telling him it didn’t matter, that he had Zayn, that he wanted nothing more than this. Harry was still unaware, thought Liam was stringing him along, and Zayn didn’t have the heart to tell him that he somehow landed himself in this unconventional relationship and didn’t know how to get out of it.

***

The dinner is boring as most dinners Liam takes him to are.

He knows he looks bored through all five courses, that his knee bounces too much and his eyes dart left and right out of boredom, out of feeling left out when it came to Liam and his friends. He doesn’t know what they are talking about. Doesn’t really care and would have once upon a time when all he cared about was impressing Liam and feeling accepted by him and his world. Now he could care less, couldn’t give a fuck, because he knew he was going home with Liam, that Liam would fuck him into his mattress as soon as they got back to his penthouse in the financial district. He is annoyed mostly. Mostly at himself, partly at Liam. He doesn’t know how it’s been a year and he hasn’t directly confronted Liam.

It started with the news that his older sister was engaged. She told him at Thanksgiving over his mom’s sweet potato pie and flashed her decently sized diamond ring to the squeals of his mother and younger sister. Zayn was jealous. Incredibly jealous that his sister was engaged to the love of her life and he had yet to make Liam and him official. That is looked like Liam was only his sugar daddy and nothing more and Zayn was just in this for the sex and money. Which he wasn’t. Not when they started this. Not ever. He cared for Liam deeply, felt love for him at the tips of his fingers and toes, wanted to burst with it. He was just stuck was all.

He had made it his mission when he got back to Manhattan to tell Liam he wanted to make things official, That he wanted Liam to ask Zayn to be his boyfriend or to end this, because Zayn couldn’t take it anymore. Except the two times he had tried it went horrible. Liam didn’t understand the first time which was Zayn’s fault. They both were drunk after a art gallery opening over in Soho, and Liam was more preoccupied with opening up Zayn than really making conversation. The second time Liam didn’t really have an answer when Zayn brought up marriage casually over dinner up at Niall’s, Liam’s best friend, restaurant up in the Upper East Side. He thwarted the topic easily, said he wasn’t up for marriage, that he was fine in his penthouse after shutting up the brownstone he had near 72nd and Amsterdam once the divorce was finalized. That he enjoyed Zayn and that was enough. Zayn ended up downing too many glasses of wine and convincing Liam to drop him off back at his apartment instead of going back to Liam’s like they usually would.

Zayn feels Liam’s hand like usual on his thigh. He places his own hand over it, hidden under the tablecloth, and runs his thumb across the back of Liam’s hand until Liam turns his palm over and intertwines their fingers. 

“What’s wrong?” Liam asks as he leans over during dessert.

Zayn shrugs and takes a sip of the expensive glass of dessert moscato that had replaced the red served during dinner. He spills a bit on his shirt, one that costs more than his laptop and rent combined, but he doesn’t care tonight, takes another sip and shrugs again when Liam narrows his eyes and asks again.

“Nothing.”

“You’re upset.”

“I’m not.”

“That’s your fourth glass of wine. You hate moscato.”

“I love this shit,” Zayn replies and finishes the glass before signaling the waiter and pointing at his glass.

“Zayn, baby, what can I do for you? What are you upset about?” Liam murmurs, his voice lower now as he nudges Zayn’s jaw with his nose.

“I’m bored,” he answers, which is true, but he’s mostly annoyed and wants to be home now, preferably in Liam’s too comfortable bed overlooking the city. 

“Then let’s go,” Liam answers right away.

Zayn’s surprised. Liam doesn’t really leave dinners or functions early. Thinks it’s quite rude and makes Zayn suffer all night until it’s finally time to leave. 

“But...”

Liam shrugs with a small smile. “The food’s really not that great, and we already closed the deal. Let’s go home.”

Home. Home is Liam’s penthouse. But home is really wrapped up in Liam’s arms talking endlessly about everything and anything.

He almost chokes on his wine when Liam whispers home against his skin. Liam turns to bid his guests goodbye, and Zayn stands up when his coat is brought to him. It’s quiet, and Zayn senses some tension between them, mostly because of him, and he wishes he had Harry’s courage and humility, but he doesn’t, so he stays quiet the entire ride back to Liam’s.

It’s not until they’re in the living room and Liam’s pouring both of them glasses of wine that Zayn finally looks up and says something.

“I can’t do this anymore Liam.”

Liam’s hand jerks, the wine spilling a bit on the glass coffee table. Zayn sits up to wipe it with some kleenex nearby, but Liam shakes his head and gets to it first. He watches Liam, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he continues pouring the wine. In the dim lighting he looks older, wearier, the wrinkles by his eyes and mouth more prominent. He still looks so beautiful to Zayn, and it hurts thinking about what he’s about to say, because he doesn’t want this to end, doesn’t want to leave Liam. But, he’s so tired, exhausted of walking the line between nothing and something. He wants Liam, but he wants all of Liam. He wants commitment, wants to be introduced as his boyfriend, not my friend Zayn when everyone knows they’re fucking. Doesn’t want the looks he gets from people when they’re at restaurants because of their ages because those people are right, they aren’t together, but if they were, Zayn wouldn’t be bothered because they would be wrong. 

“What?” Liam finally asks as he slides the wine towards Zayn. Zayn doesn’t pick it up, but Liam takes two large gulps as he watches him.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Zayn repeats as he stares down at his palms, white crescents embedded into the sensitive flesh from where he dug into them the car ride here. “I can’t see you anymore.”

“Why?”

Liam’s voice is strong and thick, causes Zayn to turn up to look at him. 

“Fuck,” Zayn laughs as he runs a hand through his hair. “Can’t you see? It’s so fucking obvious I’m in love with you. So painfully obvious, Liam. I love you, and I can’t do this anymore.”

“Why?” Liam asks again. His voice wavers this time and makes Zayn’s stomach flip.

“Because I don’t want whatever this is. I want more with you. I want to be with you—”

“You are with me!”

“No!” Zayn shouts as he stands up. “I’m not _with_ you, Liam. We’re fucking—”

“We’re more than that,” Liam shouts back as he also stands up. “You know that, Zayn. We’re more than that. We’re—”

“What are we?” Zayn shouts as he glares at him. “What are we, Liam? Because I don’t fucking know anything. You don’t introduce me as your boyfriend. You don’t take me to visit your family. You don’t—”

“I thought you didn’t want that!” Liam shouts, and his eyes look dimmer now, sadder as he flinches at the sound of his own voice. “You never told me! I thought this was what you wanted. I thought you wanted to keep it casual.”

Zayn laughs harder this time, tears in his eyes, his stomach hurting. Liam’s staring at him like he’s mad, and maybe he is. Maybe he’s finally lost it.

“What made you think that?”

“I assumed—”

“Well, there you go!” Zayn shouts with a bitter grin. “You assumed! I thought you knew me, Liam. I thought we knew each other inside out, so how can you assume that?”

Liam laughs this time, the same bitter laugh Zayn did. He sits down, clutching his stomach.

“Why the hell would you want to be with a guy like me?” Liam ask. He’s not looking at Zayn, his eyes on the floor instead. 

“What?” Zayn asks, his voice hollow.

Liam turns to look at him, a grimace on his face. “Why would you want to be with me, Zayn? Why would you want to be with me when you have the world at your feet? When you can have any man, someone younger, someone better than me?”

Zayn’s floored, his heart stuck in his throat. “Liam—”

“You can have anyone, Zayn. Anyone.”

“I don’t want anyone,” Zayn interrupts him. “I want you. You give me the world and more, even if we do fight on it. You are better than any man I’ve met. I don’t think there is anyone else for me.”

“You can’t say that, Zayn. You don’t have to settle for me.”

“I’m not settling,” Zayn says, his voice hard as he goes to sit next to Liam. “I’m choosing you, Liam. I don’t think I’d be happy with anyone else. You’re it.”

Liam laughs and rubs his face, and Zayn grabs his hand and brings them into his lap. “Zayn...” His name comes out in a choke, and Zayn moves forward until his lips are resting against Liam’s.

“I love you so much, Liam,” he mumbles against Liam’s mouth. “So much. Every part of you. I don’t care who you are or what you have. I love you because you’re amazing and brilliant, and we’re so good together, so good.”

“Zayn...” he says again, this time with a small laugh.

“Do you love me too?” Zayn asks with his chest tight and his eyebrows furrowed. He’s afraid of the answer he’ll hear, but he’s sure now that Liam surely loves him too. He has too.

Liam looks up startled. “Is that even a question? I love you, Zayn. So fucking much. I was afraid this entire time you didn’t really want me.”

Zayn shakes his head, his eyes stinging. “You’re fucking ridiculous. So am I. We’re idiots. I do love you. Sometimes I realize I want you so much, love you so much, my entire body thrums with it, aches for you, because I want each and every part of you, Liam. I want everyone to know you’re mine and I’m yours.”

Liam doesn’t say anything. Instead, he surges forward and captures Zayn’s lips between his in a rough kiss. Zayn immediately kisses back and grabs Liam’s face between his before climbing into his lap. The kiss is wet and messy, and they’re both laughing, but Zayn realizes this is the best kiss he’s ever shared with Liam. It promises more, speaks of what’s to come, reassures him that Liam’s here and he loves Zayn just as much Zayn loves him, and they’re both idiots, but they’re here now, together, hopefully forever.

“Take me to bed, Liam,” Zayn murmurs as he pulls back. 

He wants to go home, and home is Liam. Home is them together in bed, sex or not. Home is them spilling everything to each other in hushed whispers in the early morning like they’re bright eyed, eager teenagers in love for the first time. And, maybe, this is them in love for the first time. Proper love. Love to be jealous of, to immortalize and tell others of. Zayn’s never felt this way before, and he knows he’ll never will with anyone that’s not Liam.

Liam kisses him, softer, gentler. He intertwines his hands with Zayn’s and leads him to the bedroom that’s become so familiar to Zayn. It’s their bedroom, and Liam whispers as much as he whispers to him the walk there.

Zayn sits down on the bed, and Liam begins to remove his shirt, placing kisses down his chest before untucking it and unbuckling his belt.

“Move in with me,” Liam mumbles against Zayn’s stomach as he unbuttons his trousers.

Zayn’s so happy. He starts laughing, his eyes tearing up again, this time with fond and amusement and happiness and giddiness. 

“What?” he laughs as he tangles a hand in Liam’s hair. 

Liam laughs, moving his head to nip at Zayn’s wrist before he tugs his trousers and briefs off and moves to his shoes and socks.

“Live with me!”

“Liam!” Zayn laughs as he nips at his knee when he doesn’t answer back properly.

“I don’t want to live separately anymore,” Liam continues. “We should live together. You’re my boyfriend after all.”

“Boyfriend?” Zayn repeats out of breath as he sits up until Liam’s looking up at him with hope and nerves. He grabs his face and leans down to lean his forehead against Liam’s.

“Yeah?”

“Yes,” Zayn groans before kissing him. “Of course. Fuck. I want nothing more.”

Liam grins but then it too drops when Zayn frowns again.

“No more money and expensive gifts,” he adds.

“But you’re my boyfriend. I want to spoil you. You deserve it,” Liam answers with a frown of his own. “Don’t fight me on this. It’s my money. I can do whatever I want. I know you cashed those checks. Know you used them for rent and textbooks, and that’s okay with me. More than okay.”

“Liam,” Zayn groans, embarrassed as he blushes. “I’m sorry for that.”

Liam glares at him. “Don’t be sorry. I gifted you that money. It’s yours. I don’t care what you did with it. If you asked I’d give you half my account, Zayn Malik.”

“I don’t care about you’re money,” Zayn says. “I can take care of myself. I was just in a bit of a spot—”

Liam groans. “Zayn, Zayn, stop. I don’t mind. I don’t. I will buy you things—”

“Not outrageous things.”

“I’ll buy you whatever I want. If you want it or want to burn it I don’t care. But I’ll still give you whatever I want.”

“Liam...”

“Plus, don’t worry, we’re moving in together. Problem solved.”

Zayn laughs and shoves at him, still blushing, but he’s feeling better. He’ll fight Liam on that issue another time. He knows he can’t stop him from buying whatever he wants, but he can try. He doesn’t need expensive shoes or trips to fancy places. He just wants Liam. So he laughs and nods his head.

Liam laughs against his mouth and pulls away only to push Zayn onto his back. He hastily moves his own clothes, and Zayn whistles at him which earns him a laugh and a shove at his knee, but then Liam’s hovering over him, his cock rubbing against his stomach, and Zayn’s heart’s back in his throat as he stares up at Liam, the man he’s so in love with, his _boyfriend_. 

They’re kissing agains, moving against his each other, when Zayn pulls back with a worried expression.

“What’s wrong?” Liam asks, furrowing his eyebrows and rubbing his thumb against Zayn’s bottom lip.

“I can’t move in with you,” Zayn says with a frown.

“What?” Liam says with a gasp.

“It’s too far from school, Liam. I can’t make that commute everyday.”

Liam sighs and growls, leaning down to bite Zayn’s jaw and earning a yelp from Zayn. “You silly boy! You scared me, idiot.”

Zayn shrugs and laughs.

“There’s the brownstone,” Liam says with a smile. “Four blocks from your apartment, but it’s there, and I’ve been remodeling. Wanted to show it to you as soon as it was finished. Was hoping you’d agree to be with me properly when I finally showed you.”

Zayn grins so wide his cheeks ache, and he surges up and kisses Liam again.

“Fucking love you.”

Liam just moans and grabs Zayn’s hips in return, his fingers sliding down to wrap his hand around Zayn’s cock. Zayn groans and thrusts into his hand as he tugs at him slowly.

“More Liam,” he pants. “More.”

“Lube’s under the pillow,” Liam mumbles, and Zayn reaches behind him and pulls it from underneath his pillow before shoving it into Liam’s hand.

“C’mon, c’mon,” he says, now eager to be with Liam. 

He’s so happy. He wants this so much. He feels on top of the world.

“Patience,” Liam laughs before he sits up.

He moves Zayn knees until they’re standing up, and he’s exposed to Liam in a familiar position. Liam grins before placing a kiss on his knee and bringing a hand down to Zayn’s ass. His fingers are cool against his skin, wet with lube when rubs Zayn’s rim. Zayn groans when one finger is pushed inside, he shuffles and sinks down onto Liam’s finger, choking out a moan when it hits that spot inside him. 

“More,” he says again.

Liam adds another finger, thrusting it at a solid rhythm before adding another. Zayn could come from Liam’s finger, has before, and he’s bringing his hips down hard onto Liam’s fingers, feeling the pressure build in his belly until Liam’s pulling out.

“Liam,” Zayn groans.

“I’ve got you,” Liam whispers as he grabs a condom from near Zayn’s head.

Soon he’s feeling Liam’s cock nudging against him, and he sighs deeply as he feels himself opening up when Liam starts pushing in. He gasps when Liam thrusts, deep and hard, and is fully sheathed inside him. He wraps his legs around Liam’s hips and holds onto his shoulders before thrusting up and meeting Liam’s hips with his own.

“Fuck,” he says as Liam continues to thrust, hard and deep. “Fuck, Liam.”

Liam answers with a bite on his collar, one that he’s sure will bruise tomorrow morning, but he doesn’t care, only can focus on the feel of Liam inside him. He feels so full. He feels so happy.

“C’mon, baby,” Liam pants as he begins to tug on Zayn. “I want you to come.”

“Yes, yes,” Zayn huffs as he feels himself leaking into Liam’s hand. “Love you, love you, love you.”

Zayn comes with a deep groan against Liam’s mouth, spilling over himself. Liam follows, coming inside him with a shout. They’re breathing into each other’s mouth as they try to regain breath and collect themselves. He feels dazed, woozy but content. It’s hot, and Liam’s heavy on top of him, but this is home, and it’s everything he’s ever wanted, so he stays underneath Liam, groans when Liam pulls out and moves to clean them. He wants Liam back, on top of him, wrapped around him.

Liam shakes his head once he’s done cleaning them and joins him back on the bed. Zayn immediately throws himself over Liam, throwing one leg over Liam’s hip and tucking his face into his neck. They’re sticky with sweat, but he doesn’t care.

“I love you, Liam,” he says. “Did you know that?”

Liam huffs out a laugh and wraps an around Zayn, the other going to his thigh.

“I do. Love you too.”

“You better,” Zayn huffs.

“Always,” Liam replies before ducking down and kissing his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
